1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a technique for reducing noise which is generated from a display panel of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices provided with a device (hereinafter, referred to as a touch sensor or a touch panel) where a touch operation (a touch pressing operation, which is hereinafter simply referred to as touch) is performed for a display screen with the finger of a user, a pen, or the like and thereby information is input are used in mobile electronic apparatuses such as PDAs or portable terminals, various home appliances, automated teller machines, and the like.
As such a touch panel, a resistance film type where a resistance value variation at a touched portion is detected, a capacitance type where a capacitance variation is detected, or an optical sensor type where a light amount variation is detected is known.
At present, in the display device with the touch panel, there is a problem in that detection accuracy of the touch panel is decreased due to the influence of noise which is generated from the display device (for example, a liquid crystal display device or the like) disposed under the touch panel.
JP 2000-231120 A discloses an example of the related art.